eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eddsworld Christmas Special
Meanwhile, Santa lands on the building's roof and squeezes himself down the chimney. Edd and the gang hear the commotion Santa made and go to the living room to check it out. They see Santa who has a broken leg. He quickly explains he broke his leg on the firewood and he can't finish delivering presents. Now it's up to Edd, Tom, and Tord to finish the job for him. They go up to the rooftop and get inside the sleigh. The sleigh takes off and they fly in the sky. Edd discovers Santa's glove compartment and takes out three Santa hats and the list. Everyone puts the Santa hats on and Tord holds the list. Tord happily waves the list around and ends up losing it. Tom says they'll have to judge who is naughty and who is nice. They see Ell and Tom shoots him down with a coal shotgun. Tord throws a present down to Andy which lands in a snowman next to him. Tom shoots the Ku Klux Klan with a coal uzi. They throw down presents to w00dy and Mental Joe. w00dy gets a kitten while Joe gets underwear with hearts printed all over it. Tord says they should go home, but Edd spots Dr. Decapi. Tom gets out a coal AK47 and shoots him. They then return home. After everyone says goodbye to Santa, Edd realizes that they forgot to deliver their own presents. They dash to the living room to see it full of presents for them. Edd gets an Army of Darkness Glove, Tord gets the 2004 Special Edition of Maniac Mansion, and Tom gets a computer which crashes because it doesn't like him. Gallery Trivia *This is the first appearance of Tord. *This is also the last appearances of Bendee and Dr. Decapi. *When Tord tells Tom to take the firewood out of the fireplace, "Yeah sure...whatever..." appears for two frames before switching to "Ugh, i'll do it later". *This is the only flash with voice acting to use dialogue balloons. (Possibly to differenciate Tom and Tord, since both were voiced by Alex Labbe) *Tom and Tord had a different voice actor named Alex Labbe. Alex reprised his role as Tord in Eddsworld Zombeh Attack (2005). *Matt only appears in the end of episode. He is seen holding a present up and throwing it in the air while Edd opens his present. *There are many things hidden in the presents: **The green present that Tord is shaking in the beginning of the episode is marked "Not a DS". **Rudolph's nose says 'Red nose Day' on it. **Tom's computer shows an error message that says "Error. I can't work with you. Get off me." *This is the only eddisode that Tom didn't hate Christmas. *This is the first and last appearance of Loud Bob. *'Goofs: ' **When the gang perform "I won't be home for Christmas", Tord has no feet. ** After the scene where the gang dances to "Sleigh Ride", they do not have their Santa hats on. However, before they give w00dy and Mental Joe presents, they're wearing them again. ** The coal shotgun is a Franchi SPAS-12 with foregrip, the "Coal Uzi" is really just a poorly drawn machine pistol, and the "Coal AK-47" is not an AK-47, it's a Thompson M1928A1. ** When Tord loses the list, Tom and Edd are meant to say "WHAT?" But yet Tord says what as well. Watch the Episode Here *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBobdMArohA *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/208856 Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Specials